The Pits
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: One Shot story Idea: Misty and her friends trail after the new student after wild rumors begin to spread. Scared that they may be true they follow him down to The Pits, an underground fight club where the competitors fight for cash rewards.


**This is a full story idea that I had, but I didn't want to entirely write. So if you would like to adapt this into a full fledged story then be my guest. **

* * *

The group of six kept huddled together as they followed Ash and his Pikachu through the isolated streets. The sky was painted grey and rain pelted down on them soaking them to the bone.

The group which consisted of Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul, were trailing the new kid, who they considered a part of their inner circle of friends through back alley streets, abandoned courtyards, and even an office building. All to make sure he wasn't getting in trouble.

Misty shivered as another howling wind rushed passed them, pelting their already soaked bodies with rain. She had to find out what the mute boy was doing, she had grown attached to him, and after hearing about what Drew, Paul and the other guys had said about what they saw in the locker room, she couldn't help but be worried.

Earlier that week…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Drew sat next to Paul as they changed into their gym strip; it was soccer practice today and he, Paul, and surprisingly Ash were all going to try out for the team._

_Drew pulled open his drawstring bag and cursed under his breath as he saw he had forgotten to pack a pair of shorts._

_Looking over to the purple haired boy next to him he asked, "Do you have an extra pair of shorts I could borrow, I forgot to grab mine out of the washer this morning."_

_Paul looked up from tying his cleats and gave him a look that clearly said, _What do you think?_ Before gesturing over towards the showers where Ash changed, "I've only got the pair I'm wearing, but try Ghost; he may have an extra pair."_

"_May as well," Groaning he stood up from the bench and headed over towards where Ash changed. He had to admit it was pretty odd for someone to change at the other end of the locker room near the showers, but heck maybe the kid just enjoyed his privacy._

"_Yo Ghost!" He called out as he turned into the showers, "Do you got a pair of- Holy shit!" His eyes went wide as he took in Ashs topless body. They knew he had some muscle on him and that he had a _job_ afterschool which tired him out physically._

_But what they didn't know was that his back was a mixture of dark purple and yellow bruising. While the right side of his ribs were a hellish mixture of red yellow and black, "Paul get the hell over here!" He shouted as Ash tore through his gym bag and produced a shirt which he quickly put on._

"_Ash what the hell happened!?" Drew asked hurrying over to the raven haired boy who was tying his cleats as fast as possible. He looked up and shook his head before rushing past Drew, only to be stopped by the arm of Paul._

_Paul looked at Ash nervous shaking expression, "What happened?" He asked his hard black eyes never leaving the kid who was trying to get around him._

"_Look at his fucking body; it looks like he was beaten with a bloody baseball bat!" Drew exclaimed coming over to Ash and lifting up his shirt. _

_Paul only caught a glimpse of the dark bruising, on his ribs before Ash with surprising strength removed his arm from blocking his path and ran out of the locker room without looking back._

"_What happened to him? I mean it's no wonder that he's all uptight about being touched, I mean look at him half his body is coated in bruises!"_

"_Drew, after practice is over let's meet up with the girls. Ghost is hiding something from us, and I'm sure he wants to keep it that way…" Paul turned around and followed after Ash, leaving Drew to look for a pair of shorts on his own._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group turned down a narrow ally way, instantly losing sight of Ash, "Dammit where'd Ghost go?" Drew grumbled agitatedly. The nickname was fitting; Ash was as silent as a ghost, due to his PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) disabling him from speaking, and due to his overall being able to sneak up on you without you noticing.

But in a time like this it was annoying as hell.

Misty sneezed as the chilliness of the air started to get to her, "Quit whining Drew," She snapped sending him a glare.

Drew mumbled something incoherent under his breath but obliged.

Misty picked up her pace and froze like she was a caught red handed jewel thief, as she saw Ash climb down a stair case leading to a single door. The others caught up with her to see Ash and Pikachu waiting for the door to be answered, after a moment it was, but they couldn't see who it was. The two disappeared from sight and the group looked to each other uncertainly.

"Are we… Going to follow him in? Or…" May shifted nervously, they were in the shady district of Viridian and it was beginning to near midnight. She could guarantee that her parents were going to freak out at her when she came home.

"Drew and I will go ahead first, see if it's safe to go in. If it is then we'll wave you over," Paul stated shoving his hands into his pockets and stocking off over to the door Ash had entered.

Drew hurried to catch up, "Paul are you sure about this? I mean what if… What if Ash is a part of some drug trafficking ring? And all those bruises are from when he messed up and they beat him for it?"

Paul stopped walking; he turned and faced Drew with an unwavering stare, "Really?" He asked his tone dead pan.

Drew nodded seriously oblivious to Paul's scrutinizing gaze, "Yeah what if Ash is a part of a gang or-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Paul gripped his collar and dragged him the rest of the way to the door, grumbling about idiots under his breath.

Misty watched nervously as the two guys knocked on the door, she hoped to Mew that whatever Ash was doing wasn't illegal and that he wasn't some sort of criminal. She didn't want to believe the rumours that had spread, but after hearing about all the possibilities it was hard not to.

She honestly hoped that Ash would have come clean and told them about what he was doing; but unfortunately after they had found out about his bruises he had begun avoiding them until the day before.

She smiled slightly at the memory; she along with the others had coaxed Ash into coming with them to see a movie. Afterwards, they had all gone to the park to just hang out. But Ash had gone off by himself and done some stargazing, which she had joined him in.

Do due his PTSD they had just lain in silence, until Ash had texted her -that's how he communicated with her and the others- asking her why she was with him instead of the others.

She couldn't help feel herself getting anxious at what had happened next…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_She turned her gaze over to Ash as he opened his phone and began typing into it, once he finished he gestured to his phone and then to her pocket where she kept hers. She gave him a small smile before reaching into her pocket and producing her phone._

_She checked her unread message and frowned, _**Why are you over here with me when you can be over there with the others?**

_She looked away from her phone and frowned slightly at him, "You shouldn't be over here alone, but if you want me to leave I can," She had started to stand up, but stopped as Ash gently grabbed her hand and shook his head smiling at her._

_She grinned before lying back down next to him, her arm brushing against his signifying how close they were to each other._

_They laid in silence just enjoying each other's company until Ash pointed up into the night sky, while entering in another message into his phone. She checked her phone just as the message came up._

**Do you see that star I'm pointing to?**

"_Is it that one right there?" She asked pointing up to where it looked like he was pointing. He shook his head and sent her another message._

**No not that one, lay your head on my chest**

_Misty blushed a deep shade of crimson as she read over the message, looking to Ash she saw him pat his chest and gesture for her to do as he asked._

_Blushing madly she complied and moved so she was right up next to him, she squeaked in shock as her whole body was suddenly moved atop of the raven haired boy. Her head was just under his chin and the rest of her body was lain across his._

_She felt a jolt of electricity run through her as he ran a hand down her bare arm and to her hand. She was about to ask what he was doing, when she saw him point with her finger to an unusually bright star in the cool night sky._

_Her phone flashed as she received another message._

**Use that star as the starting point, connect the stars**

"_What do you mean?" She asked moving her head so she could see his face._

_He grinned at her, his auburn eyes sparkling from the moonlight. He squeezed her hand gently redirecting her attention to the stars above them._

_Slowly he moved her finger from one star to another; her eyes followed intently trying to understand what he was trying to do. After repeating the action a few more times, a look of understanding dawned on her, "Are you spelling?" She asked a grin spreading across her lips._

_She watched as he connected the stars slowly to spell YES. She repositioned herself snuggling into his chest, while also having a few of his face. She looked back to the sky as he started moving her finger from star to star._

_THANK YOU FOR SPENDING TIME WITH ME_

"_It's no problem Ash, I love spending time with you," She smiled as she felt him squeeze her hand. It set her heart beating faster and it made her cheeks flush. "Ash?" She asked softly._

_YES_

"_Why won't you tell us how you got those bruises?"_

_She felt him sigh, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her hand. _

_BECAUSE_

"_Because what? We won't judge you, or stop being your friend… You know that right?"_

_I DON'T WANT YOU TO WORRY_

_She felt herself tense at the answer. Worry? Worry about what? She already worried about him, but now she actually had a _reason_ to worry and not just some rumour to go off of._

"_It's too late for that," She paused and looked at where he was pointing, he was waving her finger around aimlessly, trying to think of something to say, "We all care for you, if… If it was your parents that did it then we cou-"_

_NO_

_She opened her mouth to respond, but he kept going, MY PARENTS ARE GONE_

_She felt her heart sink and a wave of sadness was over her, "Are they…" she didn't need to finish, she felt him nod, already knowing what she was going to ask. "I'm sorry I didn't know…"_

"_Is it because they're gone that you can't speak?" She mumbled softly, their hands came down and she was surprised that his other arm came around her holding her close to him in a hug._

_She felt a small shudder run through his body making her look back to see his face. She let out a small gasp as she saw a lone tear run down his cheek, "I'm sorry!" She said quickly rolling off of him and sitting next to him in concern, "I'm sorry Ash; you don't have to tell me it's none of my business anyway!"_

_Ash sat up rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes, before turning to her and offering her a watery smile. He scooted closer to her and took her hand once again pointing to the stars._

_IT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER NIGHT_

_He paused; looking into her cerulean blue eyes he saw nothing but concern, worry, and a bit of regret. Pointing back to the stars, he wrote._

_I'VE HAD A HARD LIFE MIST I DON'T LOOK FOR PITY NOR DO I WANT IT_

_He paused making sure she was following, seeing that she was he continued._

_THE REASON I CANT TELL YOU WHY I HAVE THESE BRUISES IS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CARE, YOU'LL REPORT ME FOR WHAT I DO_

"_I won't do anything, and neither will the others!" She denied quickly, "We just want to help you!"_

_He shook his head and continued, AND TO HELP ME YOU'LL REPORT ME. I'M SORRY MIST_

_He stood up and helped her to her feet, he could see that she was still very concerned so he mouthed _I'm sorry_ before taking her into a quick hug and walking away._

_She watched as his figure disappeared around a street corner and out of sight. Immediately she ran over and informed the others of what had just transpired._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And now here they were, trailing after Ash after he had left school to do whatever he wanted to keep secret. They'd been trailing him for the past couple of hours, he had stopped at an apartment building to drop off his schoolbag, and pick up another bag before heading out to different stores, where he bought a burger, an ice-cream and something else in a bag.

Overall he was taking his time going to this building, and now that they were here they were nervous. She saw Paul wave towards them, hesitantly the girls came from around the corner and towards where the guys waited.

Standing in the door of the building was a large man with a dark brown beard wearing a tank top, "Your all friends with Ash?" He asked gruffly eying them suspiciously.

"Yes sir, we go to school with him. We decided to surprise him with a visit," Misty answered with a nervous smile.

The man stroked his bearded thoughtfully before turning inside gesturing to come in, "Welcome to The Pits, Ash musta told you about his match tonight." He stated walking towards a long corridor, the others quickly in tow.

As the group neared the end of the hallway, cheering and shouting could be heard getting louder, "Ash'll be starting soon, so you may want to get a good view while ya can."

The five stopped in disbelief as they entered onto a balcony overlooking a large circle of well over a hundred people all holding out cash towards two men who were collecting it and placing it into two separate pots.

"What the hell," Paul muttered moving over to the railing to get a better look; there was a large space in the middle of all the people, a single man walked out into the center silencing everyone. The others joined Paul at the railing and listened carefully.

"Forty-seven percent of the winnings to the victor!" The man shouted above the hushed crowed, "Final bids to be placed now!"

The crowd started shifting as people ran to the front and handed cash to one of the two men with the pots.

Once everything was relatively quiet the man spoke once again, "All bids placed!?" There was a general murmur throughout the crowd, "No?" He asked one last time, "Good, now enter the Hoenn fighter Dmitri!"

The crowd erupted into howling as a heavily muscled man pushed through the crowd and into the open space in the center. Dmitri wore cargo pants and nothing else; in his hands were two three quarter meter sticks that he twirled around once before hitting them together with a blocky smack.

Misty watched nervously as the man circled the open area once before rolling his shoulders and looking around the cluster of people.

"And now the Young Gun Ash!" The crowd roared and booed as out of nowhere Ash was pushed out of the mass of people and into the opening. He was topless wearing cargo shorts, with his hair tied back in a ponytail. He held in his hands the same sticks as Dmitri.

"ASH!" Misty cried out to try and gain his attention, however she was just another voice lost in the crowd.

May took her shoulder and looked at her with concern, "He can't hear us, we just… Just have to wait until what he does is over," The two turned back to where the two were circling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash let out a silent grunt as he was pushed out into the center of the field. The room around him was deafening, but he simply drowned it out. He raised the two sticks above his head and crossed them spinning around so everyone could get a look at him.

Lowering his arms, he crouched down and mouthed a silent prayer before smacking the two sticks against the ground and standing up sizing up Dmitri.

He clashed the two sticks together before placing them in front of him defensively. Dmitri did the same as the howling of the crowd increased.

Dmitri lunged forward swinging a stick across Ashs back with room shattering crack. Ash spun away grimacing before reraising the sticks in front of him.

Dmitri grinned darkly before advancing on Ash swinging blow after blow onto Ash which he desperately tried blocking. A stick whipped across his shoulder blades with a crack that made all in attendance wince at.

Ash staggered back and fell to a knee; he saw money changing hands at a quickening pace and stood up twirling the sticks in his hands once before raising them in front of him.

Dmitri came forward and swung a downward stroke, which Ash sidestepped and brought a hard left across the Hoenn natives back, before ducking a return stoke and unleashing a barrage of strikes to his arms.

Ash stepped back breathing and sweating, before clashing his sticks together once again. Growling Dmitri stepped forward and unleashed a duel overhand strike which Ash blocked with both of his sticks, before removing one hand bringing that stick down on Dmitri's wrists followed by a hard kick to the stomach knocking the older man over.

Capitalizing Ash dove atop of Dmitri, his knees holding down his shoulders, while one stick was held across his throat holding his head down, while the other lay ready to strike.

Dmitri panted underneath of him, his eyes wide and dangerous, until Ash stood up tucking a stick underneath his arm and holding out his hand. Dmitri stared at it, until he grasped it and was hauled to his feet.

He clapped the raven haired boy on the shoulder before giving a stiff nod and pushing away through the crowd.

Ash held the sticks above his head in an X formation and let out a soundless roar, which drived the crowd into a frenzy. A man with a pot rushed forward and removed all the cash that was in it before handing it to Ash, who nodded once in thanks before leaving the ring and pushing through the crowd.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"My god…" Misty whispered in horror, "This is what he does?"

The others had pretty much the same thing running through their minds, why the hell would he be doing this?

"Well… Now we know why he didn't want us to know I mean… _Fucking shit!"_ Drew exclaimed tossing his hands in the air completely bewildered.

Paul stepped away from the railing and over to the man who had let them in, "Can we see Ash?" He asked stoically.

The man shrugged, "Down there second on the right," He stated pointing to the staircase beside him.

Paul nodded his thanks and gesture for the others to follow, going down the steps; they saw Dmitri leave one of the rooms and passed them up the stairs. Nearing the second on the right they stopped outside as they heard the sound of a harmonica playing.

Hesitantly, they pushed open the door to see Ash with his eyes closed sitting on the ground against a locker playing the harmonica, completely oblivious to his guests.

Pikachu however froze from searching through Ashs pack, staring directly at the group of nervous friends.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu hissed moving over to stand between Ash and his friends.

Ash quit playing opening his eyes to look at Pikachu and then to his group of friends, instantly going pale.

The harmonica dropped from his hands.

Followed by something that shocked them all, in a hoarse almost deathly voice, he uttered.

"Shit."

* * *

**The outline for this story of how I saw it is basically that Ash is a new kid at some school, and becomes friends with the others. Cliche yes, but instead Ash is mute due to Post Traumatic Stress (I wont say how, you can use you imagination). He secretly fights int he pits so he can pay his apartments rent, and yeah.  
**

**If you wanna use this as a concept for a story of your own by all means go ahead, but please pop in a review and tell me what ya thought of this. It would mean a lot and I always enjoy reading what you've all got to say.  
**

**Thanks again!  
**


End file.
